For You
by juuzousuzuyaaa
Summary: Disaat kau memiliki saudara kembar dengan segala perbedaan, persamaan kalian hanya di fisik dan... Orang yang dicintai.
1. Chapter 1

Akashi

Kuroko no Basketball adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-Sensei

Segala tokoh di dalam cerita ini adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-Sensei

Fanfic "Akashi" adalah milik saya.

Dilarang mencopy-paste.

WARNING!

Typo(s), OOC Charas dan OCxOC, Akashi SeijurooxOC, Twin!Akashi.

Juuzou's present…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kyaaaa! Akashi-sama!"

"Akashi-sama!"

Gymnasium SMP Teikou terlihat dan terdengar sangat ricuh dengan teriakan para perempuan yang mengidolakan kapten basket SMP Teikou. Sebenarnya ini hanyalah sebuah latihan biasa. Namun, para perempuan-perempuan yang mengaku sebagai _fangirlnya_ memenuhi Gymnasium di bagian atas dan berteriak-teriak padahal ini hanyalah latihan biasa.

"Heee- Akashicchi memang banyak penggemar perempuannya ssu." Ucap Kise.

"Tentu saja, dia adalah kapten kita meski aku tidak mengakuinya." Si rambut Hijau membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Kau tetap tsun seperti biasanya, dasar." Tukas si kulit Hitam.

"Aku tidak tsun Nodayo!"

"Wah sepertinya kalian masih kuat setelah latihan ya? Bagaimana kalau mengitari lapangan 30kali?" ucap Akashi dengan gunting ditangannya.

"Hiee! Baiklah ssu!" teriak Kise lalu mulai mengitari lapangan dan disusul dengan yang lainnya.

"Jangan begitu kejam kak." Ucap seseorang dengan nada tenang sambil menepuk pundak kakaknya.

"Diam Seishirou. Mereka masih memiliki tenaga kau lihat?" jawab Akashi acuh.

Oke biar kuperjelas. Akashi Seijuurou adalah Kapten Tim Baket SMP Teikou, sedangkan kembarannya, Akashi Seishirou adalah Anggota Tim Basket SMP Teikou. Akashi Seijuurou memiliki mata heterokrom atau kau bisa menyebutnya Emperor's Eye. Sedangkan Akashi Seishirou tidak. Akashi Seishirou begitu disayang oleh Ayahnya yang dingin itu, sementara Akashi Seijuurou tidak.

Hanya satu kesamaan mereka…

"Tidak dengan kembaran Tetsuna disana." Tunjuk Seishirou pada bocah berambut biru muda yang merangkap sebagai bayangan itu lari dengan terengah-engah.

"Tetsuya!" panggil Seijuurou.

Yang dipanggil menoleh lalu mulai berjalan menuju dua Akashi disana.

"Ha'i Akashi-kun?"

"Kalau kau tidak kuat lagi duduk lah aku tidak ingin kau sampai kelelahan, lihatlah kakak perempuanmu melihatmu dengan tatapan khawatir." Ucap Seijuurou lalu melirik Kakak Kembar Kuroko di tempat duduk pelatih dan pemain pengganti.

"Ah- Nee-san." Lirih Kuroko lalu menatap kakak kembarnya lalu tersenyum seakan mengatakan 'Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksakan diri.'.

Kuroko membungkuk dan menuju kakak kembarnya. Dua Akashi mengikuti arah pergerakan Kuroko menuju kakak kembarnya dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat kakak kembar Kuroko disana.

Kuroko Tetsuna.

Inilah kesamaan mereka. Sama-sama mencintai seorang Kuroko Tetsuna yang merangkap menjadi manager tim mereka.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 5 sore. Semua anggota Tim Basket SMP Teikou masing-masing sudah mulai meninggalkan gerbang sekolah. Kecuali seorang Kuroko Tetsuna yang menunggu seseorang di depan gerbang sekolah. Rambut biru panjangnya yang dibiarkannya terurai melambai lembut mengikuti arah angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Tetsuna. Menunggu lama?"

"Ah! Seishirou-kun! Tidak, tidak lama." Jawab gadis manis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tch."

Seishirou menyeringai merasa senang saat melihat kakak kembarnya itu lewat sambil berdecak kecil hingga hanya dirinya yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Ah! Halo Seijuurou-kun." Sapa Tetsuna dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Hn." Jawab Seijuurou datar dan terus meneruskan jalannya.

Tetsuna yang ditanggapi seperti itu hanya tersenyum maklum, karena dia tau, Akashi Seijuurou memang selalu begitu, terlebih dia sudah mengenal orang itu selama 3 Tahun lamanya dia bersekolah di SMP Teikou membuatnya sangat paham pada kembaran orang yang sedang berdiri disampingnya ini.

"Sudah, jangan pedulikan dia. Ayo kuantar pulang." Ajak Seishirou. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan keluar sekolah berdampingan dan bercerita tentang keseharian mereka.

Kuroko Tetsuya? Jangan ditanya. Dia pasti akan pulang bersama Kise, Aomine, Midorima juga Murasakibara.

"Tch. Seishirou sialan." Decih Akashi pelan.

"Akashi-kun! Ingin bergabung bersama kami?" panggil sebuah suara dari belakangnya. Dilihatnya anggota inti Tim Basketnya.

"Hn. Baiklah." Jawabnya.

Spontan tiga orang disana menjawab bersamaan.

"Tumben Akashi."

"Tumben ssu."

"Aka-chin tidak sedang sakit kan?"

Midorima? Hft jangan ditanya dia sedang mengurus gantungan kunci kodoknya, tentu saja Lucky Itemnya. Huh, dasar maniak Oha Asa.

"Aka-chin mau juga?" Tanya si titan rambut ungu sambil menyerahkan popsicle yang dibelinya bersama Kuroko dan lainnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Seijuurou seperti biasanya.

Memang sih para Anggota Tim Basket lebih menyukai Seishirou dari pada Seijuurou. Tapi, menurut mereka berlima -Kuroko,Aomine,Kise,Midorima dan Murasakibara- seorang Akashi Seijuurou lebih bisa diandalkan dan dipercaya dalam memimpin sebuah team. Tentu saja.

"Aku lewat sini. Duluan semuanya." Ucap Seijuurou lalu pergi berlalu melalui jalan yang berbeda.

Semua terdiam. Mereka mengenal betul seorang Akahi Seijuurou yang selama 3 Tahun ini selalu dingin. Well, memang masih sih,tapi hey ini tidaklah seperti dia biasanya, juga gunting keramat Seijuurou hanya terlihat tadi saat mereka akan memutari lapangan basket 30x.

.

.

.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri Akashi Seijuurou-sama" sambut para butler dan maidnya.

Seijuurou segera menuju kamarnya di lantai atas, tak perduli pada laki-laki tua dan saudara kembarnya yang sedang berbincang _hangat_ di ruang tengah.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Seishirou, kau sudah setuju kan?" tiba-tiba sang ayah angkat bicara.

"Setuju apa?" jawab Seishirou tenang.

Seijuurou yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya diam dan memakan makanannya dengan tenang tanpa memerdulikan kedua keluarganya yang tidak ingin dianggapnya keluarga.

"Soal pertunanganmu dengan Tetsuna-san setelah lulus nanti."

Pergerakan Seijuurou yang sedang memakan makanannya dengan tenang menjadi terhenti. Dia menaruh sendok dan garpunya diatas piring yang masih berisi makanannya yang baru dimakan seperempatnya.

"Gochiousama. Aku duluan." Ucapnya dingin lalu berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Seishirou menyeringai kecil ketika melihat sang kakak sudah berlalu dengan wajah dinginnya. Oh ayolah. Kenapa malah seorang Akashi Seijuuroou yang dipermainkan? Bukankan Seishirou yang lebih tenang? Hm.

.

.

.

"Ohayou." Ucap Aomine memasuki Gymnasium SMP Teikou sambil menguap pelan. Mereka sedang bersiap untuk memulai latihan pagi hari ini.

"Daiki cepat lari kelilingi lapangan, 30x." ucap Seijuurou.

"Hah? Uh baiklah." Jawab Aomine malas lalu mulai mengikuti Kise dan Midorima yang sudah berlari duluan. Perasaan baru kemarin Seijuurou menjadi tidak seperti biasanya. Sekarang dia sudah kembali pada dirinya yang dulu lagi hft. Tapi sebaiknya tetap begini sih asal porsi latihannya tidak ditambahkan saja.

"Kau kejam sekali kakak~" Seishirou mendekat kearah Seijuurou sambil mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan nada.

"Diam Seishirou. Cepat berlari sana juga. Khusus untukmu 50x." ucap Seijuurou dingin.

"Hn." Jawab Seishirou lalu mulai berlari mengitari lapangan mengikuti yang lainnya.

Sementara Akashi mengamati semua anggotanya berlari di pinggir lapangan. Seorang gadis manis berambut biru muda panjang yang terikat itu mendekat pada Akashi sambil membawa papan yang mengapit kertas-kertas berisi data para pemain inti mereka.

"Ohayou Seijuurou-kun!" sapanya riang.

"Hn. Ohayou." Balasnya.

"Bagaimana tingkatan stamina mereka akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Tetsuna berusaha terlihat ramah.

"Meningkat dengan baik, terutama Tetsuya. Dia sudah sanggup lari setidaknya 20x keliling." Jawab Seijuurou.

Tetsuna tersenyum lalu menatap semua pemain SMP Teikou itu. Yah, setidaknya mereka meningkat walau sedikit apalagi adik kembarannya yang biasana ringkih pun sekarang sudah mulai meingkat. Syukurlah.

Akashi tersenyum kecil tipis hampir tak terlihat sambil melirik gadis manis di sampingnya yang sedang menulis peningkatan para anggota tim inti maupun cadangan.

Seishirou berdecak sedikit kesal melihat kakaknya yang terkenal dan biasanya sadis itu tersenyum pada pujaan hatinya- ralat- _pujaan hati mereka berdua_.

Walau ayah mereka sudah menyetujui kalau Seishirou yang akan bertunangan dengan Tetsuna selepas SMP nanti. Namun, dia harus tetap bersaing dengan satu-satunya kakak kembarnya ini.

"Ryouta." Panggil Seishirou.

"Nani Seishiroucchi ssu?"

"Kau sekelas dengan Tetsuna kan?"

"Uhm! Dia duduk dibang-"

"Aku tidak bertanya hal itu." Potong Seishirou kesal.

"Lalu? Aku memang sekelas dengannya ssu." Jawab Kise mengerjapkan matanya.

"Hanya saja… Hn, tidak apalah."

"Seishiroucchi hari ini aneh ssu, biasanya dia akan sedingin Akashicchi walau tidak sedingin Akashicchi ssu." Kise bergumam pelan sambil berjalan menjauh mendekati Aomine untuk mengajaknya tanding One on One kurasa.

.

.

.

"Siang ini tidak ada latihan. Semua libur dan pulang." Ucap Seijuurou pada seluruh Anggota Tim Basketnya lalu berlalu pergi keluar dari sekolah.

Semua anggota Tim Basket melongo mendengar kata-kata Akashi Seijuurou yang sangat jarang terdengar tersebut. Padahal biasanya dia tak akan pernah mau melakukan libur bila dia tidak pergi, tapi kali ini mereka benar-benar mendapatkan libur, sebuah keberuntungan dari Tuhan kurasa.

"Sudah beberes kak?"

Akashi menengok ke belakang dan melihat adiknya yang sedang bersandar di pintu kamar mereka.

"Hn." Balasnya lalu sibuk mengurus kopernya lagi.

"Jadi karena ini kau liburkan semuanya?"

"Hn."

"Ayolah kak. Kurasa kau tidak memiliki kata-kata atau kalimat lain kecuali 'hn' mu itu."

"Diamlah Seishirou."

"Terserah" balas Seishirou lalu merebahkan diri di kasurnya.

"Aku pergi." Ucapnya dingin lalu berlalu keluar kamar.

Seishirou hanya menyeringai tipis. Seringai kemenangan.

.

.

.

ASTAGAAA INI FANFIC APAAN COBA- GAJE SUMPAH GAJE.

Btw ku bikin disini Akashi Seijuurou menjadi menderita NYAHAHAHAHAH /dibakar fans Akashi/

Bagi yang bingung kenapa Momoi bukan Managernya, ya ikutin aja terus chapter selanjutnya ehe:v Bcs kemungkinan chapter depan atau selanjutnya lagi Momoi baru nongol eheheheheh:v

Jadi, Juuzou minta maaf bila ada kesamaan nama tokoh terkhusus pada Genderbend Kuroko Tetsuya yaitu Kuroko Tetsuna. Kalau Seishirou sih langsung terlintas di Otak:v

Mind leave a Review?

-Juuzou Suzuyaaa-


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko no Basketball adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-Sensei

Segala tokoh di dalam cerita ini adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-Sensei

Fanfic "For You" adalah milik saya.

Dilarang mencopy-paste.

WARNING!

Typo(s), OOC Charas dan OCxOC, Akashi SeijurooxOC, Twin!Akashi.

Juuzou's present…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi Akashicchi pindah ke Apartment di dekat Apartment Midorimacchi ssu?" Tanya Kise mengerlingkan manik mata kuningnya.

"Ya, dan aku bersedia membantunya. Bukannya aku peduli atau apa ya nodayo!" si Tsun berkacamata dengan rambut hijau menyahut, tetap dengan sifat tsunderenya.

"Dasar Tsun." Dengus Akashi sambil tetap membaca buku yang berada di tangannya.

Semua menatap Akashi dengan tatapan setengah takjub setengah tidak percaya. Pasalnya, seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal akan kedinginan, kejeniusannya, ketampanannya –jangan lupa kesadisannya- tiba-tiba menyahut mengejek teman coretsebenarnyalebihtepatdisebutanakbuahcoret satu teamnya –tolong tinggalkan Kuroko dan Murasakibara yang tetap memasang tampangnya yang seperti biasanya-

"Apa?" Tanya Akashi. Sesempurna apapun seorang Akashi Seijuurou, dia tetap akan risih ditatap begitu oleh anggota teamnya sendiri, kalau hanya ditatap biasa sih tidak apa, masalahnya ditatap dengan cara yang corettidaklazimcoret.

"I-Iee na-nandemonai ssu." Jawab Kise cepat lalu beralih pada Aomine yang kelihatan sedang menulis sesuatu dengan cepat.

"Are? Apa yang tulis Aominecchi?" Tanya Kise.

"Menyalin tugas Tetsu." Jawabnya santai tetap memfokuskan diri pada menyalin –mencontek- tugas partner bayangannya ini.

Midorima terdengar mendengus melihat kelakuan Aomine yang tidak pernah membuat tugasnya sendiri. Dikepalanya hanya ada basket,basket dan basket. Oh, jangan lupakan Oppai Besar Wanita.

Murasakibara? Dia terlihat sengsara karena di dalam perpustakaan tidak boleh membawa makanan, dia sesekali mengganggu Kuroko dengan menoel-noel pipinya sambil bergumam 'Kurochin Kurochin Kurochin'

Kuroko? Diam membaca buku tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Duduk di samping Murasakibara yang dari tadi mengganggunya dengan menoel-noel pipinya.

Kise hanya diam memperhatikan mereka semua bergantian, dia ingin sekali bicara banyak tapi dia benar-benar takut gunting yang sekarang berada di tangan orang di sebelahnya ini melayang entah ke dirinya atau melewati. Pokoknya dia tidak ingin gunting itu melayang. Pokoknya tidak mau.

"Halo Minna!" sapa gadis berambut biru muda seperti Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ah! Halo Tetsunacchi."

"Halo Tetsuna."

"Halo Tetsu."

"Halo Tetsunachin."

"Halo nee-san."

"Hn."

Semua mengalihkan pandangan pada yang menyapa mereka, Kuroko Tetsuna. Bahkan Akashi pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

Tetsuna tersenyum lalu mengambil duduk di samping Akashi yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke bukunya lagi.

"Apa itu Tetsunachin?" Tanya Murasakibara sambil mencoba melirik kearah kertas yang dipenuhi oleh tulisan rapi.

"Data pemain yang akan menjadi lawan tanding kita nanti." Jawab Tetsuna mengangkat wajahnya dari kertas yang dari tadi ditekuninya.

"Oooh." Kembali duduk sambil sesekali menoel-noel pipi Kuroko lagi.

"Nah, Seijuurou-kun. Ini datanya, aku sudah dipanggil." Ucap Tetsuna seraya berdiri meninggalkan tumpukan kertas yang terjepit oleh penjepit kertas, lalu berjalan menuju rak buku-buku fiksi mendatangi kembaran orang yang duduk disampingnya tadi, Akashi Seishirou.

Seijuurou mendelik sedikit pada adik kembarnya yang sedang membantu Tetsuna mengambil buku di susunan rak yang agak tinggi. /maunya yang paling tinggi, tapi Akashi kan pendek juga:v *eh/

Insting kembaran, Seishirou mendelik juga pada kakaknya yang duduk bersama anggota-anggota teamnya. Jangan lupakan seringai kemenangan itu lagi. Seringai yang akhir-akhir ini sangat sering muncul. Dikhususkan untuk diperlihatkan pada sang saingan, rival atau bisa kita sebut _kakak kembarnya sendiri_. Seijuurou mendengus sedikit lalu berdiri keluar dari perpustakaan. Setidaknya menjauh dari dua orang yang sama-sama dia sayangi, _Kuroko Tetsuna dan Akashi Seishirou_.

.

.

.

.

"Akashicchi aku izin tidak latihan ya ssu?" Kise dengan nada pelan dan hati-hati berbicara pada Akashi yang sedang memperhatikan anggota team basket SMP Teikou.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Pemotretan ssu."

"Baiklah. Gantinya, besok porsi latihanmu ditambah 3x lipat."

"Hiee ta- Uh… Baiklah ssu. Arigatou Akashicchi!" seru Kise lalu mulai berlari keluar dari Gymnasium, awalnya ingin protes, tapi tidak jadi setelah melihat gunting kesayangan Akashi mulai berputar-putar di tangan sang pemilik.

.

.

.

"Seijuurou-kun!"

Seijuurou berbalik merasa namanya dipanggil. Dilihatnya sang adik kembar bersama dengan Tetsuna. Menyahut dingin seperti biasa, Seijuurou tetap pada sikapnya yang acuh.

"Kudengar kau pindah ke Apartment disebelah Apartment Midorima-kun?" Tanya Tetsuna hati-hati takut menyinggung perasaan Seijuurou yang terlihat seperti orang yang diusir dari rumahnya.

"Hn."

"Kak, jangan begitu bicara pada perempuan." Sahut Seishirou.

"Diam Seishirou."

Tetsuna terdiam memperhatikan kedua saudara kembar di kedua sisinya ini. Kedua saudara kembar yang saat kecil sebenarnya tidak pernah seacuh ini, sampai saat tiba.

"Aku duluan."

Tetsuna hanya terdiam lalu menghela nafas sedikit. Dia memang kadang merasa sakit hati bila diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Seijuurou. Namun, Seishirou selalu ada disana untuk menghiburnya hingga rasa sakit itu perlahan menghilang.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Dia hanya sedang tidak dalam moodnya." Sahut Seishirou mengelus rambut Tetsuna dengan lembut sambil tersenyum pada Tetsuna.

"Uhm! Arigatou Seishirou-kun." Dan, dengan cepat Tetsuna bisa melupakan tentang Seijuurou.

.

.

.

"Tch. Sialan." Umpat Akashi saat dirinya sudah sampai di dalam Apartmentnya. Ini bukanlah kebiasaan Akashi untuk mengumpat. Tapi, melihat adik kembarnya bersikap begitu pada orang yang mereka cintai terasa sakit dan perih. Apalagi melihat Tetsuna yang tersenyum bersama orang yang merupakan kembarannya, saudaranya, keluarganya.

Akashi merebahkan diri di atas ranjang King Size. Dengan ekspresi datar dan tenang membaca buku yang ada di tangannya. Namun, pikirannya berkecamuk antara memikirkan Tetsuna dan Seishirou juga memikirkan ayahnya, Akashi memang masabodo dengan ayahnya, tapi Akashi tidak ingin ayahnya mengekang dirinya untuk mengikuti perjodohan yang akan dilakukan ayahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mau.

.

.

.

"Ohayou!" terdengar sapa riang orang-orang di sekelilingnya, Tetsuna duduk di bangkunya sambil menekuni beberapa lembar kertas tentang info tambahan milik team lain.

"Uhm… Sepertinya sudah cukup." Ucap Tetsuna tersenyum senang, dia berlari kecil menuju Gymnasium untuk menyerahkannya pada Akashi.

"Nee-san?"

"Oh Tetsuya! Tolong jangan kejutkan aku dengan hawa keberadaan mu yang tipis itu."

"Hawa keberadaan mu juga tipis nee-san."

"Ah terserahlah, dimana Seijuurou-kun?"

"Dia tidak masuk hari ini, kata Midorima-kun dia ada sedikit urusan."

"Oh… Mmmm… Arigatou Tetsuya! Kalau begitu ku permisi lagi, semangat latihan paginya!" seru Tetsuna lalu melangkah pergi dari Gymnasium sambil melambaikan tangannya pada adik kembarnya.

"Apa lebih baik aku mampir ke Apartmentnya pulang nanti ya…" gumam gadis berambut biru muda itu, bimbang. Dia takut Akashi tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi, bukankah Akashi meminta berkas itu hari ini? Artinya dia memiliki alasan agar bisa bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

.

"Tetsuna?"

"Seijuurou-kun? K-kau sakit? Mukamu pucat sekali." Tetsuna dengan raut muka khawatir bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ada apa kau sampai ke apartment ku?"

"Uhm… Ano… Aku ingin menyerahkan berkas tambahan pemain team lawan, kau meminta padaku untuk memberikannya hari ini juga."

"Oh… Masuklah aku juga ingin berbicara sedikit denganmu."

Tetsuna melangkah masuk ke Apartment yang menurutnya mewah –memang mewah tapi tidak untuk Akashi-. Akashi mengambil berkas dari tangan Tetsuna, memperhatikannya sedikit lalu menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Apakah masih kurang? Aku bisa menambahkannya lagi."

"Tidak perlu. Itu sudah cukup." Akashi dengan raut wajah pucat menyahut lemah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Akashi terkejut sebenarnya, tapi tetap dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Badanmu panas! Kenapa kau bilang ada urusan dan bukan bilang kalau kau sakit saja? Dasar! Cepat berbaring di kamar!" panik. Bohong kalau Tetsuna tidak panik. Walau dia selalu mendapatkan hal-hal dingin dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang membuatnya sakit hati, tapi dia tetaplah seorang wanita yang peduli.

"Sakit kak?"

Tetsuna dan Seijuurou sama-sama menengok ke sumber suara yang sedang bersender di dinding menatap Seijuurou dan Tetsuna dengan seringai tipis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Seijuurou dengan nada tidak senang.

"Hanya menjenguk _kakak kembarku_ yang sedang sakit." Balas Seishirou sinis.

Tetsuna tertegun memperhatikan dua saudara kembar ini. Mereka memang sering bahkan setiap hari dan setiap saat selalu melontarkan kata-kata sinis satu sama lain. Tapi… ini tidak seperti biasanya. Benar-benar berbeda seperti biasanya saat mereka saling melontarkan kata sinis selama 3 Tahun Tetsuna mengenalkan mereka. Ini berbeda!

"Untuk apa? Pulanglah dan urus saja pertunanganmu itu." Balas Seijuurou tajam pada adik kembarnya.

"Hah. Padahal aku ingin merahasiakannya padamu sampai harinya tiba. Ternyata kau sudah tau terlebih dahulu? Baguslah. Dengan begitu kau mulai hari ini bisa menjauh darinya kan kak?" Seishirou tersenyum sinis pada sang kakak kembar yang duduk di sofa dengan Tetsuna yang berjongkok dihadapannya yang sudah menurunkan tangannya dari kening Seijuurou.

"Pulanglah."

"Are? Seijuurou-kun?"

"Pulanglah Tetsuna. Aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu." Dengan nada dingin Seijuurou berkata pada Tetsuna sambil menatap Tetsuna. Walau sebenarnya arti tatapannya itu adalah _jangan tinggalkan aku_.

Tetsuna pun berdiri, tersenyum pada Seijuurou. Berkata padanya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Cepat sembuh Seijuurou-kun, jaga kesehatanmu."

Berjalan menuju Seishirou, Seishirou merangkul Tetsuna lalu pergi meninggalkan Apartment Seijuurou dengan seringainya. Seringai kemenangan itu lagi.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang bersender di dinding samping pintu Apartment sambil tersenyum. Senyuman menghina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AHAHAHAHAH MANTAP. CERITANYA MAKIN GAJE FIX.

Oiya mau bilang aja, kalau misalnya panggilan buat 'duo akashi' ini ada waktunya. Juuzou bakal menyebut Akashi Seijuurou itu 'Seijuurou' bila dia ada di dekat kembarannya alias Akashi Seishirou, kalau Seishirou, Juuzou bakal tetap manggil dia Seishirou kapanpun walau gaada kakak kembarnya. Ini untuk menghindari bingungnya reader dan bingungnya Juuzou sendiri juga dalam menulis HAHAHAHA:v

Arigatou buat yang udah beri review kemaren *bow*

Mind Leave Review?

-Juuzousuzuyaaa-


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko no Basketball adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-Sensei

Segala tokoh di dalam cerita ini adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-Sensei

Fanfic "For You" adalah milik saya.

Dilarang mencopy-paste.

WARNING!

Typo(s), OOC Charas dan OCxOC, Akashi SeijurooxOC, Twin!Akashi.

Juuzou's present…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Seijuurou-kun! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" gadis berambut biru itu berkata dengan nada khawatir seraya menempalkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Akashi.

Ini sudah 3 hari Akashi terbaring dengan suhu badan yang naik dan turun seharian. Sudah 3 hari ini pula Tetsuna selalu menjenguk dan merawatnya, walau Akashi sudah memerintahkannya untuk pulang, tapi Tetsuna yang lebih keras kepala dari biasanya ini bersikeras ingin merawat Akashi Seijuurou, si Tuan Absolut agar cepat sembuh. Tidak ada yang tau hal tentang Akashi sakit selain Tetsuna, Midorima dan Adik kembarnya sendiri. Bahkan Seishirou sama sekali tidak menjenguk kakaknya yang hanya berbeda 3 menit darinya saja.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Sahut Akashi.

"Suhu badanmu juga sudah turun sih… Tapi masalahnya itu, suhu badanmu itu kan memang naik turun."

"Dari tadi pagi memang sudah segini kok."

"Benarkah?" Tetsuna dengan mata berbinar menatap Akashi.

"Hn."

"Yokatta! Tapi kau masih belum boleh masuk sekolah oke? Pastikan dulu kau sehat betul."

"Hn."

Tetsuna dengan riang berjalan menuju dapur dan mengenakan apron berwarna merah yang entah kenapa Akashi bisa memilikinya. Tetsuna mulai memasak. Tidak yakin apa yang dimasaknya akan terasa enak di lidah Akashi karena selama dia merawat Akashi, dia hanya membuat bubur hambar. Oke bisa kalian akui sebenarnya Tetsuna _kurang lihai_ dalam hal memasak.

"Yah… Ini kata para maid dan koki di rumahmu sih, hanya ini yang bisa kau makan dan cerna saat kau sakit apa saja." Ucap Tetsuna agak ragu sambil membawa mangkuk berisikan _cream soup_ buatannya sendiri yang tidak diyakininya akan terasa sama seperti yang dibuatkan para koki di rumahnya dulu. Ya. Rumahnya yang dulu.

"Hn. Arigato."

Akashi mencoba menyuap satu sendok _cream soup_ itu kemulutnya. Mengecap rasanya sebelum kerongkongan itu melakukan gerakan peristaltik untuk menelan makanan itu

Akashi tertegun sebentar menatap _cream soup_ di hadapannya saat ini. Sebelum tiba-tiba kumpulan air bening berkumpul diujung matanya. Membuat sepasang mata heterokrom itu berkaca-kaca.

"Seijuurou-kun?!" panik Tetsuna. Berpikir mungkin makanannya tidak enak atau apalah itu yang membuat Akashi tidak bersuara namun sampai berkaca-kaca begitu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit panas. Ini enak." Elak Akashi sambil mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Tetsuna diam sebentar tertegun apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Akashi Berlinang Air Mata. Kuulangi, Akashi. Berlinang. Air. Mata. Peristiwa yang sangat jarang terjadi di kehidupan Akashi yang sekarang. Atau yang pertama setelah sekian lamanya? Entahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi diam dengan tatapan kosong menatap langit kamar-kamarnya. Buku yang biasanya dibacanya hanya menjadi sesuatu yang dipegangnya sekarang. Selimut yang biasanya hanya menyelimuti sebatas pinggang sekarang naik sampai ke dagu. Tatapan yang biasanya dipenuhi dengan aura-aura dingin dan kejam nan sadis kini hanya menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamar.

"Sup tadi… Benar-benar mirip rasanya dengan milik Kaa-san." Gumam Akashi.

Hm ya. Itu benar, _cream soup_ buatan Tetsuna tadi memang terasa sama dengan buatan ibunya dulu. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak memakan buatan ibunya namun dia tetap bisa mengingat rasanya. Kenapa? Karena dia setiap sakit hanya memakan buatan koki keluarganya yang rasanya jauh berbeda.

"Aku merindukan ibu.." gumam Akashi lagi, sebelum dirinya jatuh tertidur ke dunia kapuk.

.

.

.

* * *

"Uwah! Akashicchi! Kau sudah kembali ssu!" Kise histeris menyambut kembalinya sang kapten yang dikabarkan _ada urusan_.

"Hn. Cepat sana latihan." Akashi memutar-mutar gunting di jarinya. Hmph dasar. Baru saja sembuh sudah kembali kejam. Gapapa kejam yang penting ganteng /dibuang ke sumur/.

"Hieeeh! B-ba-baiklah ssu!" teriak Kise dengan gaya drama queennya seperti biasanya lalu berlari mengitari lapangan tempat mereka latihan sebanyak… nggg.. sekitar 30 putaran? Oh ingatlah, porsi latihan mereka sudah ditambahkan.

"Ah! Seijuurou-kun, kau sudah sembuh! Baguslah kau memang benar kalau kau memang sudah tidak apa-apa kali ini." Tetsuna, dengan wajah manisnya itu tersenyum pada Akashi yang akhirnya kembali hadir kesekolah juga latihan pagi maupun sore ataupun diwaktu senggang, ini membuat Tetsuna sedikit lega karena Seishirou kurang bisa memimpin mereka dengan baik.

Akashi mengedarkan tatapannya keseluruh gymnasium, mencoba mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang.

"Mencari Seishirou-kun? Dia ada urusan dengan ayahnya, menyiapkan sesuatu katanya, jadi dia tak akan bisa hadir untuk beberapa hari, baik sekolah maupun latihan." Seperti bisa membaca maksud Akashi dengan mudah, Tetsuna menjelaskan soal Seishirou dengan agak pelan, dengan pipi yang terlihat bersemu merah. Akashi memandang Tetsuna curiga, entah ada maksud apa dari kedua pipi putihnya itu menjadi agak memerah, entah karena panas atau ada suatu hal lainnya.

.

.

.

Wanita dengan rambut panjang biru yang ditata keatas, mengenakan gaun putih, saling menautkan cincin dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang memiliki bola mata yang warnanya sama, bola mata yang mampu mengikat hati banyak wanita dengan hanya sekali lirik.

Dan, disana berdiri seorang pemuda diacara pesta pertunangan tersebut, dengan ekspresi datar namun tidak ada yang tahu betapa kacaunya hati dan otaknya sekarang, pemuda itu, dengan rambut merahnya, juga kedua bola mata heterokromnya yang tajam, hanya mampu melihat. Tangan terkepal dengan emosi, kaki yang biasanya digunakan untuk berlari dilapangan basket sekarang digunakan untuk berlari dari gedung dimana pesta pertunangan antara _adik kembarnya dan seseorang yang dicintainya_ terjadi.

Akashi, bangun dengan terengah-engah, keringat membanjiri tubuhnya seakan dia sehabis berlari jauh, berlari dari sesuatu, nyatanya dia hanya berlari dari mimpi yang dialaminya tadi.

"Mimpi?.." gumam Akashi pelan.

"Itu serasa nyata…" lanjutnya pelan, Akashi bangun dari posisi tidurnya lalu duduk bersender pada kasurnya lalu melirik sekilas jam dinding.

"Pukul 2 malam, bagus sekali karena aku terbangun hanya dengan mimpi sialan seperti itu." Mendecih kesal, Akashi kembali ke posisi tidurnya, mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali, mencoba membawa dirinya kedunia kapuk kembali.

"Tch, sialan. Mimpi sialan, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur dengan baik." Umpat Akashi kesal sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dia pada akhirnya tidak bisa tidur sampai jam 5 pagi, jadi ya biarlah sekalian berangkat latihan pagi lebih awal dari biasanya, siapa tau dia bisa bertemu Kise sekedar meminta saran untuk mendekati perempuan.

Tunggu.

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran anehnya. Apa hanya karena Seishirou akan bertunangan dengan Tetsuna dirinya jadi seperti bukan dirinya seperti ini? Benar-benar memalukan pikirnya.

Tapi,

"Ryouta, bagaimana cara mendekati perempuan?"

"Itu mu- HIEEEE?! AKASHICCHI?!"

Dan sepertinya, Akashi benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yosh Minna! Akhirnya Juuzou bisa update lagi nyahahah~ Sempat kena WB sih, tapi akhirnya bisa teratasi dan malah sudah bikin sampai chapter 5~ *digampar*.

Arigatou buat temen sekolahku yang sudah mau pinjemin akun FFN dia buat aku ngepublish ini, juga sudah membantuku ngerevisi kata-kata yang kurang bagus untuk fanfic beralur aneh dengan character yang benar-benar OOC, terutama Akashinya.

Juuzou juga sedang proses membuat fanfic Kurobas yang lainnya~ Juuzou juga mulai mencoba mmenulis pada fandom anime K, ya mudah-mudahan ga OOC lagi sih, ya doakan saja~

Sepertinya Juuzou akan lama updatenya lagi~ Karena Juuzou sibuk dengan sekolah juga kegiatan di luar sekolah. Jadi mohon dimaklumi semuanya~

Akhir kalimat, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic gaje hasil iseng ini, maaf alurnya masih benar-benar berantakan juga characternya yang OOC HAHAHAHAH:v

Mind leave review?

Regard,

Juuzousuzuyaaa


End file.
